Normalcy?
by Britva
Summary: She was the same as always, and so was he. So what's different now? Please R&R!
1. Same Me From Me

Draco Malfoy was getting on the train at King's Cross on September 1st, for what would be his last year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mind usually would have been on whether or not he had packed different items. Not this year though, instead his thoughts centered around the fact that he was now Head Boy. The gold badge pinned to his jacket was proof that he wasn't some dumb sleaze.

He was quite the opposite in fact. He may have always played second fiddle to Hermione Granger, who was Head Girl, but if you wanted any sort of social life there is no way you could best her. She was a very rare breed indeed. Thinking of Hermione didn't bring pain or anger like it used to. Instead he only had simple acceptance, or should I say, tolerance, for her.

Draco kissed his mother goodbye, hoping she wouldn't cry like she had last year, and boarded the train with his belongings. He stowed his trunk and went into the Head compartment. Usually he would wander the corridor's searching for an empty compartment, but not this year, him and Hermione, would share a compartment at the head of the train instead.

When he got there, Hermione was sitting in the seat beside the window, primly reading a book. Not a suprise to say the least. He could see her physically tense when she noticed him and it only made him smirk.

"Hullo, Granger," Draco said in his lazy drawl.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said surveying him for a moment as she would a difficult text book and then with a curt nod she went back to her book.

Draco sat in the seat across from her. He realized he had forgotten a book to entertain him at that moment and he frowned and looked towards Hermione.

She, no doubt, would have at least a dozen books stowed away in the little bag she was carrying. For a second Draco wondered how heavy her trunk was, and how she could manage it, it was sure to be stocked almost as well as a library and she wasn't very big.

He cursed himself for thinking such strange things. Now the trick to getting Hermione to lend him a book would be not to make her mad. Which was a near impossible feat, she took offence to almost everything he said. So, stealing himself for a huge arguement, he cleared his throat to get Hermione's attention.

"Hermione..." he began in the sincerest tone he could muster.

"What," Hermione said rather shortly making Draco wince.

"I was just wondering if I could trouble you for some reading materials. I seem to have forgotten my own," Draco said carefully.

"Oh, of course I have just the 'reading materials'," Hermione said and without a trace of emotion she reached into her bag, pulled out a rather large leaflet and tossed it to Draco.

"What is this," he said rather bluntly and Hermione glared at him.

"Read it," Hermione said forcefully and then she diverted her attention back to her book and refused to look at Draco for the rest of the train ride, although she was wearing an evil smirk.

"I can't believe it, Granger! You wrote this whole thing up on how House Elves should be payed for their work. What a load of rubbish. Why not use your intelligence for something more useful," Draco ranted after he he had read the first three pages.

To this Hermione simply rolled her eyes and kept on reading.

Draco sighed and put the leaflet on the seat beside him. He had decided he would just watch the country side until they got there, but soon enough it was dark outside and there was nothing to do. He gave Hermione a death look and then picked the leaflet up. It was quite redundent that Granger thought she could change the system. It had been the same for centuries. Although he had to hand it to Hermione that she at least stuck up for her beliefs, but that was not to say that he agreed with them in the slightest.

He was reading about pensions and time off, when the train came to a halt and everyone could be heard scrambling around for their things. Draco chuckled cheerfully and handed Hermione her leaflet back. She just looked at him oddly as he grabbed his things and strode out of their compartment. She quickly put here book back into her bag and followed him, lugging her heavy trunk behind her.

Being in an extremely strange state of mind, Draco offered to lift Hermione's trunk off the train. Maybe it wasn't so much his mood, but more the fact that she was blocking his way out anyway. Hermione was just about to protest that she could do it, but Draco just picked it up (with great effort, may I add) and gently dropped it on the cobblestones.

"Thank you," Hermione said quite suprised that he had done something for her.

"You think I did it for you? You were bloody blocking my way, Granger," Draco said with a nasty tinge to his tone, but instead of being mad, Hermione laughed and grabbed her trunk's handle.

"Why are you laughing, Granger," Draco said, put out that he hadn't gotten a rise out of her.

"I'm just glad you haven't totally gone crazy. If you would have been totally nice I would have to throttle you," Hermione said and with a smirk at his surpised expression, she took off towards the carriages, her trunk bumping heavily into her ankles.

Draco shrugged his pack high on his shoulder and took off after Hermione, after all they were sharing a carraige as well. He didn't have to walk very fast to catch her, though, as it turned out. She was having a bit of trouble with her trunk.

"Why are you lugging that heavy thing around anyway?" He asked.

"I don't want the house elves to have to lug these heavy things up to the castle," Hermione said angrily as once again her trunk bit into her ankle.

"They're not that stupid! They would use magic," Draco said laughing at her as she struggled.

Hermione didn't answer instead she tried to increase her pace, trying to get far away from Malfoy, before she exploded and cursed him. Draco was about to say something along the lines of be careful you're going to trip yourself, but it was too late.

Hermione's trunk hit a bump and went flying into the back of her legs sending her flying forward onto the cobblestones. She would have used her hands to stop herself (which might have broken her wrists), but as they were otherwise occupied, she hit her head rather hard. The resulting thud, did nothing for Draco's concience. He walked cautiously up to were she lay splayed out on the ground.

"Granger, are you alright," he said trying not to sound concerned.

She didn't answer though and Draco turned her onto her back and didn't like what he saw. Although, her bushy brown hair was everywhere, making it hard for him to make much out. He moved some of her hair away from her forehead. As soon as he did this, a nasty gash became visible. Most likely the bonk on the head had knocked her out. Students were hurrying all about them, but they didn't notice the Head Boy, crouched over the Head Girl.

Draco had no other choice, he picked Hermione up and carried her to their carraige, after setting her inside, he went back for her trunk. Instead of dragging it, he carried it, although it almost killed him. Now he was sure, Hermione had packed at least a million books in her trunk. Not her brightest moment, but she had been blinded by her love for reading.

Why could she have not gone to the library like everyone else, was beyond Draco, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Like how mad Weasley and Potter would be to find out that Hermione had gotten hurt in the presence of Draco. It wasn't going to be good. Not to mention Hermione wouldn't be all to appreciative that he had carried her to the carriage, she'd probably give him a thourrough tongue lashing when she was better.

Then why had Draco helped her? He could have just as well left her there to rot on the cobblestones. Maybe it was part the fact that he wasn't that mean, and part that he respected Hermione, more than he had any other person. Although he would never ever admit this to her.

He stowed her trunk and got into the carraige, Hermione was layed out on one of the seats, so he sat on the other. It had to be the quietest ride to Hogwarts he had ever had. When they stopped at the large stone steps leading into the Great Hall, Hermione actaully opened her eyes. And screamed like a banshee. Draco covered his ears and grimaced. Who knew Hermione had such lungs?

Hermione stopped screaming and sat up, but not without clutching at her head, which must of been experiencing a massive headache right about then. Draco uncovered his ears, Now he could hear all the people rustling around their carriage wanting to know who had been screaming. Draco didn't bother to open the door, he just sat there and waited for Hermione to regain her senses.

"Oh my head," she finally spit out, looking over at him like maybe it was his fault.

"Yeah, I bet it bloody hurts. Stop your moaning and let's get out of the bloody carraige," Draco said and Hermione didn't bat an eyelash.

"Ron and Harry'll kill you," Hermione said as though she still suspected he had hit her upside the head.

"I know. But I didn't give you that nice lump you are beginning to grow on your forehead. You tripped, remember?" Draco said now ticked that she was threatening him.

"Oh," Hermione said squinting her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Come on, we better get you up to Madame Pomfrey before you die of shock or something," Draco said and made a grab for her arm.

"I can walk," Hermione spat, pulling back her arm as if bitten by a spider.

"Fine go ahead. Seemed to work for you before," Draco said sarcastically.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione said and she stood. A bit shakily, as Draco noticed, but without assistance.

She walked over to the door and threw it open. She was shocked to see a rather large crowd gathered around. They had been waiting there since she had screamed, that and Proffesor McGonagall hadn't led them inside yet. Hermione glared at everyone. Her headache was making her extremely grouchy. She stood so long in the doorway, that Draco contemplated pushing her out, but then she took a shaky step and she was out in the throng of people.

Draco grabbed her bag, she had forgotten it. Was he going to be babysitting her all year? School hadn't actaully started and she'd already pretty much gone to pieces. How pathetic. He was grumbling to himself when he step out behind Hermione, but immedaitely that was forgotten as he was pushed roughly against the carriage.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy," Ronald Weasley snarled, his face mere inches away from Draco's.

"I didn't do anything," Draco said rolling his eyes and pushing Ron away from himself. Hermione was being inspected by Harry, but she turned around and glared at Ron and Draco as if they were stupid children

"He's telling the truth. I tripped, fell and was knocked out, he put me in the carriage, and then when I woke up and I screamed because I was confused. End of story, now someone grab my trunk," Hermione said commandingly.

"Are you alright," Harry asked calmly and Hermione turned towards him ready to jump down his throat.

But all her energy drained at that moment and she felt awfully tired. All she wanted was a nice long sleep. Hermione fell straight forward, out for the second time that day.

Harry caught her easily and picking her up, yelling for everyone to get out of their way. Draco watched as Harry carried Hermione easily to the front of the line to get inside, and that was the moment Proffesor McGonagall opened the doors. Everyone waited patiently as Harry told Proffesor McGonagall everything and she took the unconcious girl from him and whisked her off to the Hospital Wing.

"Get her trunk," Draco ordered gruffly pointing at Ron and then he stocked off through the crowd, angrily pushing people out of his way.

It was perhaps the most dramatic start to a school year he'd ever had.

Draco had thought that Pansy Parkinson would sit with him at dinner, fawning over him as she usually did. But that was not to be, instead she had went and sat with Blaise Zambini who was smugly listening to her tell him how much she loved his hair. Draco scoffed and picked at his steak and kidney pie. Hermione was still in the hospital wing, but that didn't stop everyone at the Gryffindor table from glaring heatedly at Draco. It amused him to no end.

If Gryffindor thought he had injured their Golden Girl, than bully for them. It was no loss; they had never liked him anyway. But he didn't much like the way his own house was looking at him. It was as if they were supremely proud of him. It made him uncomfortable, and it was disgusting to think they hoped he had maimed a female student. Nevermind her parentage.

At one time Draco would have revelled in the attention, but right now he didn't want any of it. Maybe this is how Potter felt, forever being watched. It was completely unnerving. Draco angrily threw down his fork and made to leave from the table. Too bad he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him. Proffesor McGonagall had just came in with the three legged stool for the children who were about to be sorted.

Everyone stared at Draco, it was completely silent for maybe a moment and then a few chuckles broke out. Draco sank back down and gritted his teeth. That hadn't helped him much, now they must all think that he was also derranged. Not that he cared. Pansy scooted over to him, worried now at his mental state.

"Draco, are you feeling alright," she asked in an almost patronizing voice.

"I'm fine," Draco said forcefully. Now that he had Pansy's attention he had realized he didn't want her pity.

"Okay," Pansy said and she went to sit with Millicent Bullstrode.

"Stupid female," Draco muttered under his breath.

Dinner was boring, completely, but Draco had to wait for Proffesor McGonagall to get done with the Sorting and then Proffesor Dumbledore to say his speech before he could leave. He met Proffesor Snape as he was about to head down towards the dungeons.

"Draco, nice to see you haven't gotten yourself into too much trouble," Snape said smoothly as about a dozen students walked by and gave Draco dirty looks.

"Proffesor, I didn't do anything," Draco said frustrated with the whole situation.

"I know, but your fellow students are being as stupid as ever," Snape sighed.

"I guess," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"I am supposed to take you to your new room. Remember as Head Boy you share a common room with the Head Girl," Snape said and Draco could hear the resentment in his voice.

"I forgot," Draco said and Snape didn't bother to answer, instead he strode off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common rooms. Draco had been there once, on business, of course.

They walked right and then left and then right again, down so many corridors, that Draco knew he was going to get lost. Finally they came to a large portrait of the four founders. None of them were looking to happy to be stuck in a painting with the others.

"Password," chirped tiny Helga Hufflepuff.

"Unity," Snape said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

The portrait swung forward and Draco walked in. It looked nothing like the Slytherin common room, but it was a nice change, he decided. The whole color scheme was of course a combination of the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. There was a large crimson chair with gold gilding that sat beside a large bookcase and Draco had to roll his eyes at how predictable the Head Girl was.

His own green and silver chair was at a writing desk beside a window. Very conveniant. In the middle of the room were three chairs. A large black leather couch, and two matching recliners sat before a huge roaring fire. The fire place was quite the biggest Draco had ever seen and looked as though a giant could standing inside it without even brushing their head on the top.

"Your room is over there," Snape said pointing to an oak door with a large HB on it.

"Thank you, Proffesor," Draco said as he headed over to check out his own room.

"This is the first year in a decade that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were Head Boy and Girl. So no making the Head Girl think you're out to get her, alright," Snape said slowly and Draco could see once again that he detested Hermione.

"She already thinks that, Proffesor," Draco said laughing slightly.

"Well no furthering the situation," Snape warned and then he left in a swirl of black.

Draco opened his door and was happy with what he found. A large four-poster bed was in one corner taking up most of the space in the room, but there was enough room for a dresser for his clothes and nightstand. It wasn't cramped, nor roomy, it was warm and inviting instead. He jumped onto his bed, done up with green silk sheets and a silver down comforter, and bounced around for a moment. Then he lay on his back and took a brief nap.

Draco only woke up when he heard a crash. It had come from the common room and he supposed that Hermione must be back. He got up, smoothed his hair and and then went out his door. Sure enough Proffesor McGonagall was just bidding goodbye to Hermione, who was looking rather pale in her black school robes.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Proffesor McGonagall said before she left.

Hermione turned around quickly and Draco had to grimace. She was beyond pale, she was death warmed over. The huge cut on her head didn't help her look either, and under her eyes were dark circles that Draco wasn't sure were there before. The only good thing that could be said about Hermione was that her hair for once had calmed down and was laying rather flat around her shoulders.

"Malfoy," Hermione addressed him warily and Draco smirked.

"Nice lump you got there, Granger," he said and he was sure she would have turned red if she could have.

"Spare me," she said sinking into the cushions of the black couch.

"All the retards from your house still think I did something to you," Draco stated waiting for her to react with pride.

"They aren't the brightest lot at times," Hermione admitted and Draco just stared at her.

"Granger, I think you just insulted your house. That bump on the head must of given you brain damage," Draco whistled low and sat in one of the recliners, as far away from Hermione as he could get and still be able to hear her.

"You wish," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I do," Draco said truthfully.

"I know. It would make your life so much easier if I just keeled over dead, or went crazy, but that's not going to happen," Hermione said evenly and Draco shrugged.

"I can dream can't I," Draco said nastily and then he got up.

"I wanted to get some ground rules set with you since we will be sharing a common room," Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was thinking the very same thing," Hermione said looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Alright then. No going near my room, I take showers an hour before class, you can use it when I'm done, when I'm studying I don't want to hear a word from you. In fact, I really don't want to talk to you unless absolutely nessecary." Draco listed coolly.

"Fine, you have your rules, I'll have mine. Don't go into my room, don't go near my bookshelf, don't touch anything of mine or I will hex you. When I'm studying, I don't want you to even be around. If you must do your homework at the same time as me, go into your room." Hermione said and then she slowly got up from the couch and walked towards her room.

"Do you agree," Hermione said suddenly turning around back towards Draco.

"I agree," Draco said.

"Good, so do I," Hermione said and she went into her room and slammed the door. The HG rattled around for a moment before finally settling back onto the door.

Draco went into his own room and went to sleep, term would be starting the next day and he needed his beauty sleep.


	2. Back To Life

The next morning Draco arose an hour and a half before his first class. He grabbed his monogramed blue robe (blue was his favorite color contrary to popular belief) and headed for the bathroom that was adjoined to Hermione's room. He turned on the light and took a quick look around. The bathroom was decorated in both deep purple and dark blue. Obviously someone had snitched to the Headmaster that Draco had a fondness for blue. The purple must be for Hermione. There was after all a large purple towel on the heated towel rack with H.G. in white embroidery.

His own towel was hanging on the same rack, although it was light blue with D.M. stitched in darker blue. The people at Hogwarts really thought of everything. Draco quickly shucked his pajamas and jumped into a nice steamy shower. He used the shampoo that was provided (a nice blend of fresh and manly scent) and then after rinsing off the soap, jumped out and wrapped his robe around himself.

He quickly washed his face, brushed his hair and then his teeth, and left. He didn't feel like having Hermione destroy his good mood by whining about him being in the bathroom forever. He went into his room, got dressed, packed his books into his bag and went into the common room. To his suprise, Hermione was just adjusting the strap of her own book bag and she looked much better than she had the night before. She sparkled with cleanliness and her hair even seemed shinier.

"Good morning, Malfoy," she said with a business like tone. She seemed to be rather chipper this morning and Draco supposed it was because she would be excited for classes to start.

"Morning, Granger," Draco said not bringing up the fact that she must have gotten up at five in the morning to get ready before him.

"Did you get your schedule," Hermione asked and Draco blinked at her.

"Umm yeah," he muttered rummaging through his bag for it.

"Proffesor McGonagall said that you and I share our first class, which happens to be Tranfiguration and that she is going to partner us together, as an example for the rest of the class," Hermione said and Draco growled.

"Wonderful," he grumped and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"So we will have to break our agreements, because our homework will be joined," Hermione said her bossiness showing through.

"Break our agreements? Wait, when'd you talk to McGonagall?" Draco said suspiciously.

"This morning, I went to her office to ask her a question and she informed me of her plans," Hermione said rather self-conciously.

"You brown-noser. Well I would like a word with her myself, and it's going to about what I think of her so called plan," Draco said arrogantly.

"Go right ahead. I'm sure detention would serve you well this early in the year. Besides you are supposed to be setting an example as Head Boy. Whining about class assignments isn't exactly doing your job. Think if all the kids took up your attitude. The school would have to be shut down, the teacher's couldn't handle that, I don't think anyone could," Hermione reprimanded.

"Stop with the lecture, Mudblood," Draco snapped, giving her a venemous look.

"And using that word is also inappropriate. I don't want to hear you say it ever again," Hermione said bravely and Draco laughed at her.

"Make me, Granger," He said huskily and she lifted her wand lazily in his direction.

"I wouldn't tempt me, Malfoy. I'm not the top of our class for nothing," she said steadily and Draco's jaw almost dropped.

"You'd be expelled," he pointed out, trying to keep the suprise from his voice.

"Perhaps. But perhaps not and besides you think I haven't learned almost all they have to teach me here?" Hermione asked and she moved her wand till it was pointed at Draco's right arm, which happened to be his wand arm.

"You plan on maiming me," Draco bit out harshly.

"I don't have to hurt you very much for it to have a lasting effect on your life. Then whenever you were feeling particularily malicious, a slight twinge from your useless arm and you'd remember Hermione Granger putting you in your place," Hermione said as though she quite enjoyed the place of power she was in at the moment.

Draco couldn't decide whether she was bluffing or if she was being entirely sincere. So he decided to play a bit of chicken with her. If she really planned to hurt him, she was going to do it either way. But if she didn't, she'd probably give ground and stop threatening him. He had realized that he really didn't like being on the other side of a wand.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment and then he took a step forward, Hermione just raised an eyebrow. Draco stopped where he was. She wasn't going to back down, not unless he said something to make her realize that she was being unreasonable. But she was very stubborn it was going to take an act of mercy for her to stop looking at him in that manic way.

"Hermione," Draco began, but it seemed he didn't have to continue because as soon as he said her name she looked him up and down, and put her wand away.

"You are sincerely not worth my time," Hermione said menacingly.

For some reason Draco felt as though she really had cursed him. He respected her, even though he didn't show it, and she didn't want to acknowledge his existance. It didn't make him feel very good.

"But I will not curse you. I would have, mind you, if you had come any closer. But I reserve judgement on whether or not I will in the future. From now on, Malfoy, I don't want you to call me Mudblood. I think that with us living together we can be civil, if just barely so. No more insults. We aren't children anymore and I'm tired of you making me act like I am just to match you. You can call me by my first name from now on, and I shall do the same to you. After all I am getting sick of calling you Malfoy, it's just strange to me. Now we better go, we have five minutes to get to class," Hermione said quickly, now realizing they might be late for Transfiguration if they didn't hurry.

Draco didn't say anything, but followed her grudgingly out the portrait entrance and down to Proffesor McGonagall's classroom.

"Do think you can manage that," Hermione asked just before she opened the door.

"What," Draco asked confused.

"All the stuff I said before about being mature from now on, do you think you can do it?" Hermione explained.

"Oh, yeah I guess," Draco said and Hermione threw open the door and walked primly to a seat next to Potter.

Draco slunk into a seat in the back beside a girl he didn't know. She glared at him and moved her books closer to herself. He could only guess why she didn't like him. Proffesor McGonagall appeared then, her mouth a permanant grim line in a sea of wrinkles.

"Today we shall be transfiguring each other into animals. Now animal transformations are very difficult so I want you to pay close attention to the instructions I give you," Proffesor McGonagall said loudly.

Draco groaned inwardly, nothing was more diffuclt than Transfiguration. He wished then that he could have dropped it, but his mother had insisted he take it. Something about being able to get a job with the Ministry. It was only his intense love for his mother that had made him listen.

"First you will have partners for the rest of the term. I have assigned you myself." Proffesor McGonagall said sounding a bit like sinsister Proffesor Snape.

Draco knew it was coming, but nothing could dull the pain of when Proffesor McGonagall called his name along with Hermione's. He wouldn't get up from his chair, so Hermione had to gather her things and move to the back of the classroom. She sat down heavily and set her N.E.W.T. Transfiguration book infront of herself. Hermione actually smiled at him, he glared at her until he noticed that all of the class was looking at them. Including Proffesor McGonagall, who was looking rather grimly at him.

He ignored her, Hermione hadn't smiled at him for any other reason other than she was trying to win brownie points with McGonagall. It made him madder than it should have, but he felt like he was being made out to be the bad guy. For the rest of the class period he sat hunched in his chair with a sour look on his face. After Proffesor McGonagall had dismissed the class and handed out homework, she summoned Draco to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would hope that being as you are Head Boy you could show that you can cooperate with Mrs. Granger. You, after all, are a mature adult," Proffesor McGonagall said sternly.

"I will try Proffesor," Draco said through gritted teeth.

There was nothing worse than a lecture, they were always stupid and filled with things you already knew. Not to mention they were always used to point out your flaws.

"You are dismissed," Proffesor McGonagall said tartly and Draco left quickly.

He went quickly to his next class which thankfully did not include the Head Girl in it.

It was later that night and Draco was doing his homework at his writing table. Hermione had her own work spread across the carpet. They hadn't gotten around to working on their Transfiguration work, neither wanted to, so they just prolonged the agony. Hermione's brow was scrunched up in deep concentration when Draco finally approached her.

"What," she snapped when she saw him.

"I thought we could work on our Tranfiguration homework now," Draco said steadily not putting anything in his tone to make her mad.

"Bang it here," Hermione said pointing at the couple of inches of carpet that didn't already had a mirade of papers stacked there.

Draco set his stuff where she indicated and then sat heavily as far away from her as he could get while still being able to hear what she said and see what she pointed at. Hermioine ignored this and began rapidly taking notes and filling her parchment with elegant scroll. Draco tried hard to make it not obvious that he was a bit lost on what they were supposed to be doing. Instead he craned his neck and tried to read her papers upside down.

Hermione noticed after the third time that Draco wasn't doing his own work, but rather looking over her's.

"I'm not going to do all the work by myself. Get hopping," she said indignantly.

"I am working," Draco answered back, matching her tone.

"By copying my work. Draco, by Merlin, how did you become Head Boy if this is how you do your work," Hermione ranted her cheeks coloring with anger.

"If you're suggesting that I got good grades from cheating; you're wrong," Draco snapped putting his arms across his chest and scowling darkly at her.

"I highly doubt that, if you hadn't you would be able to breeze through the Transfiguration work Proffesor McGonagall set for us. What's the matter, Malfoy, don't you understand it," Hermione said snottily and Draco's cheeks tinged pink.

That blasted Mudblood had made him at a loss for words. He just stared wide mouthed at her. But it seemed she wasn't really that malicious. Her eyes softened and her mouth formed a perfect O.

"You have problems with Tranfiguration, don't you," Hermione asked softly and Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but kept silent.

"If you'd have just said so I would have helped. Sometimes we must swallow our pride," Hermione said wisely and Draco felt like smacking her.

"Well is that the problem?"

Hermione stared at him with huge brown eyes and he crumbled for the first time in his life.

"I guess," Draco said angrily and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's easy to solve. This spell is complex, but pretty simple to master. How about this; I will do the essay portion and you will learn how to work the spell. I can already do it, so I can give you pointers," Hermione said very business-like now that she understood what was wrong.

"Okay," Draco said sulkily.

"Alright just read over this little write-up I did. It should help, if you still don't get it I can demonstrate it for you," Hermione said kindly.

"I hate you, Granger," Draco said venomously as she handed him some of her notes.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else, Malfoy," Hermione said sweetly.

It was the beginnning of something that Draco wouldn't understand until years later. Hermione Granger wasn't who he thought she was, it was a fact he was about to find out.

"So you really don't like Quidditch," Draco asked suspiciously late one afternoon while Hermione and he were working on homework, suprisingly together.

"No, I like watching it, but I hate flying on a broomstick," Hermione explained not looking at Draco as she wrote down potion ingredients.

"Flying is the best thing in the world, how could you hate it?" Draco said said increndiously.

"I just don't like it alright," Hermione said abruptly and Draco stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"It scares you, doesn't it, Hermione," Draco said soothingly knowing she'd get huffy if he just slapped that fact in her face.

"Your point is? I can be afraid of whatever I like," Hermione said shortly and Draco dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I bet you'd like it if you practiced a bit, it's funner when you know how to do it," Draco offered and Hermione finally raised her eyes from her paper to glare at him.

"No, thank you. I quite like my feet on the ground," Hermione said closedly and Draco knew that subject was off-limits now. If he wanted to row with Hermione he would have pushed more, but he didn't feel like another huge arguement.

"Did you find that quill you were looking for," Hermione asked him after he had been silent for a long time.

"Oh yeah, it was under a ton of stuff on my desk," Draco said sheepishly.

"You really should organize your stuff. I myself have all my papers alphabetized and color coded," Hermione said pompously and Draco laughed.

"Yes, but you are a special breed of person. No one else is as organized as you are, Hermione. They would go insane," Draco said complimenting and insulting at the same time.

"That may be true," Hermione admitted scrawling something onto another peice of parchment.

"What's this," Draco asked as she shoved it into his hand.

"You need to go to the library and find that book. Then look in the index for side effects for a body switching potion," Hermione said quickly.

"But isn't the library more your thing," Draco argued and Hermione laughed.

"Don't tell me you can't read either. Just go get it," Hermione ordered.

"Sure you don't have this in your trunk," Draco asked teasingly and Hermione pointedly ignored him.

"Fine, fine, I'll go get it," Draco said and he stumbled on weary legs to the portrait hole. He turned around ready to say something witty to Hermione, but what he saw made him stop. Hermione was bent over her work, that wasn't suprising, but there was something about her. Draco was trying to pin point it, when she rustled a paper next to her foot and he shook himself, he turned and walked out of the portrait, a confused frown on his face.

"Where are the others," Draco asked and Godric laughed heartily.

"Can't excpect us to sit with each other all the time, can you?"

"Guess not. Unity," Draco said and the portrait swung forward.

Hermione was sitting exactly as she had been when he left, although she had completely shoved away her work and was just sitting in the middle of the floor, her eyes closed. Draco was suprised that she wasn't doing her work, but instead looked to be meditating. Draco placed the book infront of her and went into his room.

As he lay in bed that night, his thoughts were blank of anything relevant. Instead he was thinking about after school, and what he hoped for. In his minds eye he could see some beautiful woman on his arm, but he just couldn't get her face to come into focus. He ignored this and thought instead of the proud gleam in his father's eye when Draco was elected Minister of Magic. Now that was something worth looking forward to.


	3. Currents

The next morning Draco arose an hour and a half before his first class. He grabbed his monogramed blue robe (blue was his favorite color contrary to popular belief) and headed for the bathroom that was adjoined to Hermione's room. He turned on the light and took a quick look around. The bathroom was decorated in both deep purple and dark blue. Obviously someone had snitched to the Headmaster that Draco had a fondness for blue. The purple must be for Hermione. There was after all a large purple towel on the heated towel rack with H.G. in white embroidery.

His own towel was hanging on the same rack, although it was light blue with D.M. stitched in darker blue. The people at Hogwarts really thought of everything. Draco quickly shucked his pajamas and jumped into a nice steamy shower. He used the shampoo that was provided (a nice blend of fresh and manly scent) and then after rinsing off the soap, jumped out and wrapped his robe around himself.

He quickly washed his face, brushed his hair and then his teeth, and left. He didn't feel like having Hermione destroy his good mood by whining about him being in the bathroom forever. He went into his room, got dressed, packed his books into his bag and went into the common room. To his suprise, Hermione was just adjusting the strap of her own book bag and she looked much better than she had the night before. She sparkled with cleanliness and her hair even seemed shinier.

"Good morning, Malfoy," she said with a business like tone. She seemed to be rather chipper this morning and Draco supposed it was because she would be excited for classes to start.

"Morning, Granger," Draco said not bringing up the fact that she must have gotten up at five in the morning to get ready before him.

"Did you get your schedule," Hermione asked and Draco blinked at her.

"Umm yeah," he muttered rummaging through his bag for it.

"Proffesor McGonagall said that you and I share our first class, which happens to be Tranfiguration and that she is going to partner us together, as an example for the rest of the class," Hermione said and Draco growled.

"Wonderful," he grumped and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"So we will have to break our agreements, because our homework will be joined," Hermione said her bossiness showing through.

"Break our agreements? Wait, when'd you talk to McGonagall?" Draco said suspiciously.

"This morning, I went to her office to ask her a question and she informed me of her plans," Hermione said rather self-conciously.

"You brown-noser. Well I would like a word with her myself, and it's going to about what I think of her so called plan," Draco said arrogantly.

The next morning, Hermione was oddly late getting up. Draco had to wait while she finished in the bathroom. He sat beside the door, tapping his foot and looking at his perfect nails. Hermione opened the door and came out, imaculately groomed and her face slightly flushed from the warm air that was escaping the bathroom behind her.

Draco watched as a lone drop of water ran from her neck to run to somewhere hidden by her robes. Draco licked his lips distractedly and pushed passed her.

Draco had found a way to really get under Hermione's skin. She hated being looked after and hen-pecked in a motherly way. So that was what Draco was doing. It was slowly driving Hermione up a wall and Draco gloated at every opprotunity, of course.

Such was the case when Hermione came back one night from watching Harry and Ron practising Quidditch. It had been raining all day and that night was no exception. Draco was pacing in front of the fire, when Hermione walked in. Her robes were completely soaked, her hair was clinging to her neck, and she was shaking from head to toe.

"Where have you been," Draco growled as soon as he saw her.

"I was out with Harry and Ron," Hermione said deffensively although she could sense she wasn't going to win this arguement.

Draco grabbed his blue throw blanket and pulled it around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione tried to bite her lip to keep her teeth from chattering, but that only made her knees knock together.

"If you get pheunoma, I am going to kill them both," Draco said angrily as he pulled Hermione in front of the fire.

"They are such idiots, it's not wise to make you watch them play Quidditch in the pouring rain. Look your soaked through, it's going to take forever for you to warm up and for what? So you can be their little cheerleader," Draco ranted as Hermione just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Draco, their my friends. I want to support them in their interests," Hermione said slowly, speech wasn't coming easily for her.

"Like they supported Spew," Draco asked coldly and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's S.P.E.W., not spew, and they supported me," Hermione said hazily her eyes starting to close in defeat.

"Not like you do for them," Draco finished quietly.

"You're never going to get dry with all those wet clothes on. Take them off," Draco ordered and Hermione's cheeks flamed and she looked angry.

"I didn't mean it that way," Draco snorted.

Hermione didn't say anything instead she waddled into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"You better come out in twenty minutes with warm clothes on, or I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," Draco shouted at her door and he could hear a muffled scream of frustration.

Draco dropped lazily onto the large black sofa with a large smirk.

Hermione's door opened she came out in a dark blue cashmere sweater and tan corderoy pants. She had also wrapped her comforter around herself, so it was with great difficulty that she waddled over to one of the black leather recliners and sat down.

"You should tell those boys to sod off once in a while. Watching them rain or shine isn't an option," Draco said and Hermione scowled.

"I want to watch them," Hermione said stubbornly although she gave a large shiver at that moment.

"Liar. Grow some spine, Hermione. Be selfish for once in your life," Draco bullied.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I can take care of myself," Hermione said deffensively.

"Yes, and you demonstrate that so well," Draco said snidely as Hermione gave an involuntary shiver.

"Oh, I forgot your blanket in my room," Hermione said suddenly, happy to have a reason to change the subject.

"Go get it then," Draco demanded and Hermione glared at him.

"I don't know how Pansy can stand to fawn over you. You have the emotional capacities of a Flobberworm," Hermione said shaking her wet hair out.

"Thanks."

A look of grim determination marred her features. She was trying very hard not to scream at him, but he was infuriating.

"You look right pretty when you make that face," Draco said with childish arrogance.

"I am pretty all the time, even when you ruin my peace of mind," Hermione said proudly and Draco just lifted one perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Grew some self esteem have we, Beaver," Draco said and Hermione just smiled.

"That doesn't work on me anymore. Look my teeth are normal size," Hermione said triumphantly flashing him another smile.

"Doesn't make you less of a freak though," Draco said and Hermione looked put out for a moment.

"What's wrong with you tonight," Hermione said frankly, as she placed her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"Nothing," Draco said annoyed with her for trying to get into his mind.

"Then stop acting like you have something to prove to me," Hermione said forcibley.

"I am not," Draco said letting his suprise slip into his voice.

"You are. I already know, Draco, you're that Slytherin that needs no one and is emotionless," Hermione said waiting for him to smirk and agree with her.

"I can show emotion," Draco almost bellowed, losing his temper quite quickly.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Hermione said stubbornly.

Draco looked up from his book as the portrait slammed shut and Hermione appeared, her hair wind swept and her cheeks flushed. She was wearing what looked suspiciously like Ronald Weasley's cloak, an atrocious scrap of cloth that was flaming orange. It must clash terribely with the Weasel's hair, but on Hermione it made her look like the exotic hellcat she was.

Hermione smiled nervously at Draco and proceeded to her room. But Draco spoke just as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"My aren't we looking lovely tonight," Draco said sweetly.

Hermione laughed and turned around a suspicious look gracing her pink face.

"Out on a date where you," Draco asked darkly and Hermione turned redder which was a feat in itself.

"Why would it matter to you," Hermione asked and Draco gave her an appraising look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Maybe I'd be jealous," Draco said as though this was a huge admission for him, and in a way it was.

"Of what," Hermione said laughing shortly.

"Oh, I don't know, any bloke who feels he needs to put the moves on you," Draco said rashly and Hermione looked suprised.

"Ron wouldn't put the moves on me. We're just friends. He doesn't even like me that way," Hermione said quickly although she couldn't figure out why she wanted to clarify her friendship with Ron to Malfoy.

"Are you sure," Draco asked, he was really suprised that Hermione hadn't yet realized how Ron gazed upon her.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? First you scream at me for nothing and now you're going all protective now that you think Ron's putting the moves on me," Hermione said angrily, she was confused and it was making her mad.

"Shut up, Hermione. You're giving me a headache" Draco said rubbing his temples.

"You have no reason, nor right to treat me like this. I insist you stop," Hermione said gathering her strength as well as her will to walk away.

Draco shrugged and ignored her, not giving her the answer she'd hoped for, or the one she'd expected.

Hermione couldn't take this, she went into her room and screamed into her pillow.

It was the next day and Hermione was feeling rather awkward. She couldn't understand why, she just felt like something was off in her world. At lunch she got a huge bouquet of white roses. Every girl at her table looked at her with envy and were shocked when she opened the card and started rippig it up into tiny pieces. Ron and Harry were likewise puzzled.

"Who were those from," Ron asked, he was rather put out that someone was trying to romance _his _crush.

"Malfoy," Hermione said angrily and Ron's ears colored and his mouth dropped open, Harry on the other hand was taking it better, he was picking at his eggs thoughtfully.

"That's awfully strange," he finally said when Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, I know. He's such a dolt," Hermione said this time calmer.

"I have half a mind to throw this lot in the rubbish bin. But they are such lovely flowers," Hermione said and Harry laughed.

"Only you would get flowers from a boy and want to get rid of them," Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to say something to you," Ron said with sudden inspiration and Hermione was frightened by the prospect of what he might want to say.

"Yes, Ron?" She queried warily.

"I...I... I... I think you look very nice this morning," he stuttered nervously and Hermione blushed.

Harry choked on his soup because he was laughing so hard.

"Thank you, Ron," she said while patting Harry on the back.

"Harry, stop it, it's not funny," Ron said irratably and Harry gave one finally cough and tried to look serious.

"I have something else to say," Ron went on and Harry covered his mouth with his hand in expectation.

"What," Hermione said cringing slightly.

"I like you," Ron said rather simply.

Hermione was flabbergasted, what had gotten into Ron today? First Malfoy, now this.

"I...I...I don't know what to say," Hermione said awkwardly.

"It's alright, I'm just happy I finally said it," Ron said turning tomato red.

"Well, I have to get to the library," Hermione said quickly and Harry looked at her with sympathy.

"Bye, Moine," Ron said and Hermione gave him a smile.

"Bye, Ron, Harry. See you guys in class," Hermione called over her shoulder as she walked swiftly out of the Great Hall.

It was later that night and Hermione was holed up in her room. She didn't dare go out in the common room, where she knew Draco was studying. The whole day had been pretty much shot for Hermione. She had been distracted in all of her classes and Proffesor McGonagall had complained. Ron's outburst at lunch wasn't the only attention she had gotten either.

It was like Malfoy had opened the floodgates and now she was going to be drowned in affection. Boys from every house and of every age had approached her that day and declared that they thought she was quite pretty. It had been flattering at first, but then it just gotten to be too much.

Hermione was laying on her bed, uncharistically looking up at the ceiling. She heard a knock at the portrait and ignored it. She would let Malfoy handle something for a change. She heard him get up and answer it, then there was a knock at her own bedroom door.

"Come in," she shouted not caring who it was.

"Hermione," Harry said peaking his head around her door.

"Harry, what are you doing here," Hermione asked sitting up and motioning him to come in.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ron," Harry said and Hermione's face fell a few decimals from it's once cheery smile.

"Oh," she said and Harry snorted.

"Quite weird isn't it," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that now Ron wants to ask you out. I told him to hold off, but he feels like if he doesn't do it soon he'll combust," Harry said tactfully.

"Oh my God," Hermione said rather rudely.

"You don't have to say yes," Harry said and Hermione looked at him with a fearful look.

"But what if I hurt him? Oh, this is not fair," Hermione said and Harry put a comforting arm around her.

"Do what's best for you, Hermione. Not everyone else," Harry said.

"Harry, I know. Can I tell you something," Hermione started and Harry looked at her strangely.

"If it starts with the words I like...then please not now," Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"No, no more declerations of love, I'm afraid," Hermione and Harry smiled in relief.

"Nothing against you Hermione, but that would have been too weird," Harry said and Hermione sighed.

"Tell me about it," Hermione muttered.

"What I wanted to tell you was that I met someone during summer break," Hermione said slowly her eyes looking overly bright.

Harry loooked a little suprised, but he covered it quickly.

"You never said anything," He said simply and Hermione sighed.

"I didn't want to because, it didn't work out, and I felt so stupid at the time," Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"But Harry, he... he went missing yesterday. His mother asked my parents if I'd had any contact with him. I...I didn't know what to think. I hope he's okay," Hermione said and Harry just sat very still as her eyes began to mist over and she cried.

"Shh. Hermione, it's going to be alright," Harry said comfortingly moving over to rub her back.

"Harry, what would I do without you," Hermione sighed as her tears subsided and she let go of Harry, who was looking at the water-logged shoulder of his jumper.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said laughing and sniffling.

"Don't worry about it. I need to go now, but if you need to talk, you can always come to me, Hermione," Harry said and she nodded.

Harry squeezed her hand one last time and left.

After Harry had left Hermione went out into the common room. Draco looked up at her and smirked.

"Liked my flowers, did you," He said pointing to the table next to the couches.

"Not really, I don't want your affections, Malfoy," Hermione said and she went to her bookshelve and pulled out a thick tombe.

"Light read before bed," Draco joked and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, of course," She said and without looking at him, she walked back into her room


	4. Here We Are

The next morning Hermione woke up at her usual time and headed for the bathroom when she opened the door she was met with hot, steamy air. The shower was running and she could see the pale silluoette of Draco. She closed her eyes and tried to feel her way back to the door. But she didn't make it there, she tripped on the purple rug and smacked her elbow on the cupboard instead.

Draco opened the shower door and lazily wrapped a towel around his waist. Hermione was still on her stomach on the cold tiles, defeat evident in the way she had her head hung low.

"You are quite clumsy," Draco said grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her from the ground.

"I know," Hermione said huffily yanking her arm out of Draco's grasp.

"I got up early because I have some extra work for Potions. I'm sorry if it inconvienanced you," Draco said and Hermione shrugged.

"Fine, are you done now," Hermione said and Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, go ahead and get all dolled up," Draco said and Hermione gave him a disturbed look.

"I'm not going to get dolled up," she said forcefully and he just smiled.

"Whatever," he said and he went to the door that entered into his room and opened it.

"By the way Hermione, you look very sexy when you're flustered," Draco said evilly and Hermione turned her back on him so he wouldn't see the astounded look on her face.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Hermione said evenly, as though she was making the statement that it was warm when the sun was out.

"But Hermione that would hurt," Draco whined and Hermione turned to stare at him.

"You really have gone around the twist, you know," She said rolling her eyes.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione was looking forward to it with anticipation. Harry and Ron had promised her a day free from worries. She would see if they delivered on their promises. They walked through the chilly air, their cloaks drawn around them, the only warmth provided from their light conversation. Hermione's teeth began to chatter and Harry moved them down the path faster.

The Three Broomsticks was right ahead of them, the windows fogged with condesation. Hermione grasped the door handle and pulled. Laughter and warm air met them. Hermione walked steadily in to the pub her eyes adjusting to the somewhat dimmed lighting.

"I'll go get us drinks," She volunteered. She watched for a moment as Harry and Ron nodded silently and walked to a table near the back. She turned and walked to the bar, rubbing her hands together to bring feeling back into her fingers. Rosemerta smiled graciously at Hermione when she noticed her.

"What can I getcha?" Madame Rosemerta asked wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Three butterbeers, please," Hermione requested and Rosemerta went off to get them.

Hermione stood there, feeling a bit self-concsious, she looked at the people around her shyly. Madame Rosmerta was back in a moment with overflowing mugs, she set them on the bar and Hermione fished in her pockets and pulled out a shiny galleon. She gave it to Madame Rosemerta and then balancing the three mugs carefully, made her way over to Harry and Ron.

Unfortunately they had chosen a table very near where Draco and his cronies were sitting. Ignoring their hoots and jeers, she sat beside Harry handing him his butterbeer. The other two she set carefully on the table. Harry drained his so fast that Hermione laughed at him.

"Thirsty, Harry? Or do we need to go find you something stronger," Ron joked.

"I'll go have Madame Rosemerta fix you another mug," Hermione said and she quickly scooped up Harry's empty glass and walked towards the bar.

Nervous energy was pulsing through her veins and she couldn't understand why. She just couldn't sit completely still though. Madame Rosemerta gave her a quizzical look as Hermione handed her the empty mug. When she brought it back full again she stopped Hermione from paying her.

"This one's on the house," she said kindly and Hermione gave her a grateful smile.

She was just making her way back to her table when Draco stepped infront of her. He was the last living creature she wanted to deal with at the moment. And that was saying something.

"Get out of my way," she demanded putting the butterbeer close to her chest, protectively.

"Aren't we polite today," Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm just tired, leave me alone," Hermione said as patiently as she could muster.

Hermione sensing that she wasn't going to get by him, set the butterbeer down on a nearby table. Surpisingly Harry and Ron hadn't noticed she was being harrased by Malfoy yet, but if they did, there most likely would be a fist fight.

"Hermione, when are we going to get together," Draco asked sweetly grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him.

"Never," Hermione spat trying to release his grip on her.

Draco didn't say anything he bent his head closer to Hermione's and she froze.

"Hermione, my how beautiful you are," he whispered before he put his warm lips on her neck.

Hermione was both appalled and pleased. His lips were so soft, but this was, Draco Malfoy and she hated him. He let go of her and she stumbled backwards from him. But he didn't move out of her way.

"You are disgusting," Hermione said rubbing at her neck as though burned.

Draco laughed.

"I at least can get a girlfriend, Hermione. You just surround yourself with guy friends. They don't see you how I do. Come on you know you liked it," he said beguilingly.

"You think I can't get anyone?" Hermione said rather shrilly and Draco nodded, smirking for all he was worth.

"Fine, we'll see about that," Hermione said and she pushed past Draco, grabbed the butterbeer and stomped over to where Harry and Ron sat.

Draco didn't know what she was going to do, she had never backed down from a challenge before, but he didn't expect her to prove him wrong right then.

Hermione set the butterbeer down in front of Harry. Then giving Draco one last glare, she turned back around, leaned across the table, grabbed Harry's tie and pulled his face close to hers. If Draco could have seen it, he would have bet that Harry's face was completely shocked. She kissed him, their lips molding together in passion.

Without thinking, Harry reprocated her actions. When they pulled apart, Harry was gasping for air and Hermione gave Draco a self-satisfied look. He had to admit he was jealous, who wouldn't be, Harry had just gotten some tongue action in front of a large crowd, with the girl Draco had laid claims to. It was completely sickening.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk," Harry said after he had recovered, both his breath and his voice.

"Fine," Hermione said following him outside, but not before giving Ron a sympathetic look, for the red head looked like he might cry.

"What was that," Harry asked a bit angry with her for doing something like this.

"I'm sorry, Harry. That was completely stupid. I just wanted to make Draco mad, or jealous or whatever. I just want him to leave me alone," Hermione said exhasperated with her recent actions.

"Oh, I thought you'd lost your mind," Harry said jokingly.

"Before you ask, let me clarify my feelings for you. You are my best friend, that is it," Hermione said slowly.

"I didn't ever think differently until you pulled me across a table and kissed me infront of most of the kids from our school," Harry said lightly and Hermione smiled out of embarrassement.

"I'm sorry. I've probably ruined both our reputations," Hermione said biting her lip.

"No, it's alright. I've gotten used to it," Harry said shrugging.

"Oh Harry, you are wonderful," Hermione said giving him a hug.

"I do what I can," Harry said sheepishly pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Ron isn't going to be very happy though," Harry said and Hermione looked downcast for a moment.

"I'll tell him it was all just a mis-understanding," Hermione said and Harry laughed.

"Good luck with that one," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"I know."

"Ron, can I talk to you," Hermione began carefully. Ron eyed her warily and Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I guess," Ron said defeated with one pleading look from Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I know that what I did today couldn't have made you feel good at all. It was stupid. I just wanted to make Draco mad. I wasn't thinking at all. I've talked to Harry and he knows that we are just friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is that me and Harry are just friends. Nothing has changed," Hermione said swaying back in for in nervous anticipation.

"You're wrong, everything has changed, Hermione. I like you, you know that. Now everytime you're with someone else it's going to feel like a bludger straight to the chest," Ron said seriously.

"Ron, I don't know what to do," Hermione quavered.

"Just promise you won't go kissing Harry ever again," Ron said and Hermione snorted.

"Oh, that I can do," Hermione said.

Draco was resting his tired body on the sofa one late Sunday afternoon when Hermione came storming into the common room. For once, Draco knew that source of her anger was not him. He hadn't talked to her since she had made that horrible and very public display with Harry.

She went into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Draco didn't move, but he could hear her pacing her bedroom before she threw her door open once again and came out to sit dispairingly in an armchair.

"Rough day I take it," Draco cautioned, waiting for her to chew his head off.

But as Hermione had been doing all year long, she dissappointed him.

"Yes," Hermione simply said and she sounded calm enough.

"Can I ask what happened."

"No."

"Oh."

"That Parvarti Patil is a dim-witted prat, I can't believe her," Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

Draco remained silent, Hermione wouldn't like him butting in with his opinion anyway.

"She came up to me today at lunch and told me that I was a brazen hussy to go after Harry when I know that Ginny has liked him for years," Hermione said her voice rising somewhat.

"That's preposterous," Draco said rather pompously and Hermione looked at him coldly.

"You and Harry could never date. Nor could you and Ron. They are too familiar and dull for you," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"They are not," Hermione said indignantly.

"Come on, all they talk about is Quidditch. They're not the most intelligent conversationists either," Draco said and Hermione just stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Well, perhaps. Quidditch isn't everything," Hermione said and Draco guffawed.

"Only a girl. Quidditch is the best sport in all creation. But even I have to admit that it get's redundant to keep prattling on about it," Draco said and she smiled.

"Draco, I don't know you anymore. Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco?" She demanded quite seriously.

"I locked him in my trunk start of term. Come off it, I'm the same as I've always been," Draco said stretching his limbs like a cat and yawning quite contentedly.

"No, you're not. You've matured. Otherwise you would have laughed when Colin snorted milk through his nose this morning," Hermione pointed out and nodded.

"Well, yeah. I couldn't stay eleven my whole life, I'm no Peter," Draco said and Hermione looked at him with scandalized eyes.

"What did you just say," Hermione asked and Draco shrugged slightly.

"Just that I had to grow up at some time," Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"No what you said after that."

"I'm not a Peter," Draco said raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, that's it. What do you mean," Hermione questioned.

"I'm not like that boy in that story. You know Peter Pan," when he was met with a surpised look he puffed out his chest.

"Come on, I thought you were a book-worm. Don't tell me you haven't read the classic novel, Peter Pan," Draco said rolling his eyes and Hermione looked heated.

"Of course I have, what English child hasn't? But it's a muggle book, by a muggle author. I thought you hated muggles and everything to do with them," Hermione said huffily.

"Don't go around the twist about it. I can read whatever I like. I'm not that predjudice," Draco declared airily.

"Right, so calling me Mudblood for most of our time here has just been your way of, what? Making friends?" Hermione said annoyed with him at this point.

"No, no. I really can't stand you. That's pretty much it," Draco said sweetly and Hermione, who had turned quite red, stared at him with her mouth open.

What a contradiction!

"Then why are you suddenly trying to be mates with me," Hermione asked and Draco laughed.

"Mates? Now doesn't that sound funny."

"Be serious."

"I can't."

"Fine, whatever I am going to go do my homework. Don't bother me," Hermione said and she stood up and went into her room.

But Draco couldn't help annoying her at least one more time. He crept over to her door on tip-toe and opened it quietly. Hermione was on the bed with all her work scattered around her. She was muttering under her breath, probably memorizing potion ingredients.

"Hermione, would you mind helping me move something," Draco asked and Hermione looked up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I can't do it on my own," Draco shot back nonchalantly and Hermione took the bait.

"Fine, but make it quick," Hermione said as she hopped off her bed and followed Draco to his room.

Draco opened his door and with a sweeping gesture motioned for Hermione to step inside. He went in after her and closed the door behind them.

"Finally," Draco said striding across the room towards Hermione.

"What do you mean," Hermione said nervously, she eyed the door.

"Hermione, I've wanted you alone, without distractions all month. Now go sit on the bed." Draco directed.

Hermione balked at this comment.

"What!" She nearly shrieked.

"You heard me," Draco said and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I will not, you told me you needed help," She said accusingly.

"I lied. Come on, Hermione, it will be fun," Draco said giving her a puppy-dog look.

"What will be fun," Hermione asked although she had a vague idea about what he was talking about.

"Well in what order do you want them? There will be sucking and licking and maybe some bitting," Draco said.

Hermione could have been knocked over by a feather. He was dispicable. And now he was making lewd comments about what he wanted to do with her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Granger. I brought some strawberries and chocolate up from the kitchens." He said and he went to his desk and grabbed the tray.

"See."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"And everyone thinks your a goody-toe-shoes. I can fairly guess what you thought I was talking about," Draco said and Hermione blushed.

"Don't! I know what I was thinking, you know. Let's drop it." Hermione said tucking her hair behind her ears and going to sit on Draco's bed.

"Fine," Draco said sitting down beside Hermione and then put the tray containing the chocolate and strawberries on both their laps.

"So how is your lover," Draco asked and Hermione raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"Who?"

"Potter, of course," Draco said darkly and Hermione laughed.

"Draco, you said so yourself, there could never be anything between me and Harry. We are just friends," Hermione said.

"What was that kiss about then," Draco asked and Hermione colored.

"Draco, please. Not now," Hermione said rubbing her head as if in pain.

"Hermione, you did it in front of everyone in the pub, I have the right to an explanation," Draco pouted.

"That kiss was a mistake," Hermione conceded, blushing a bit.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I was confused, and angry. Angry at you, in fact," Hermione said.

"Little old me got you that fired up? I'm shocked, I thought you were above pettiness," Draco teased.

"Apperantly not," Hermione sighed heavily and grabbed a strawberry.

"Well, why's Harry not following you around like a puppy dog," Draco asked and Hermione shook her head at him.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you," Hermione said and Draco smirked.

"No, not until, I know why."

Hermione sighed and answered him, "Harry likes Ginny."

"Oh, and how does that sit with you," Draco asked dipping a strawberry and taking a big bite of it, while looking thoughtfully at her.

"It's not really any of my business. Harry can like who he wants, I don't have romantic feelings for him," Hermione said and Draco sighed.

"Ahh, not for him, but for who," He asked and Hermione glanced at her feet.

"Why do you want to know," Hermione asked and he laughed.

"Because how else am I supposed to know what's going on with you. I would never know just talking to you. You shut me out, and I have to live with you and see you sitting in your chair and staring off into space, and I want to know what's in that mind of yours," Draco said truthfully and Hermione looked at him oddly.

"I didn't know you cared," She said stalling.

"I'm not as emotionless as you like to think. I do occasionally think of other people than myself," Draco said and Hermione smiled.

"That's nice to hear."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Granger," Draco said and she sighed losing her cheery demeanor.

"I'm really confused as to what I think anymore, to tell you the truth. I liked someone this summer, but he didn't feel the same as I did, and now... he's gone missing and all I can think of is the days we spent together. It's pathetic," Hermione said looking downcast as she bit her strawberry and looked past Draco to something he couldn't see.

Draco sat there, thinking on what she'd said and he couldn't help feeling bad. Muggles disappeared everyday, but ones that were close friends to someone who was muggle-born was a far shadier deal. He didn't even want to think about his father at that moment, because he knew the man wasn't innocent when it came to things like this.

"Is there anyone you like at this school," He asked absentmindedly and Hermione looked like she was thinking it over.

"I'm not sure anymore," She said and she shrugged taking another strawberry and sucking it into her mouth.

No matter how much Draco prodded she'd never open up that much to him.

"What about you?" Hermione asked and Draco laughed.

"All girls throw themselves at me, and I can only stand that for so long. I want something new," Draco said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh.

"What," Draco demanded.

"Typical Malfoy behavior. You only do what will annoy other people and confuse them," Hermione said shaking her head in merriment.

"I can't help being unpredictable," Draco said.

"Not to me," Hermione said and Draco jokingly gave her a stern look.

"Well, someone had to figure me out, sooner or later. It had to be you, no one else is as observant or nit-picky about everything that goes on around them. I guess I'm not that surprised. Or angry. You are not a Slytherin and so you will not use such things against me," Draco said.

Hermione's face lost it's charming smile and she looked at him deadly serious.

"I won't?"

Draco felt his insides flip. She wouldn't dare.

"You won't." He said with a tone of pleading underlaying everything.

Hermione lost her hard edge, and giggled.

"I won't use these things against you. Not unless you gave me an extremely good reason."

"And that would be?"

"If you harmed someone I loved, or betrayed me. Then you better hope you could find a big enough rock to crawl under, because I would make certain you were ashes," Hermione said.

He smiled at her threat.

"Well alright."

She stood and shook out her skirt.

"I really do have some studying to do. See you tomorrow," She said taking her leave.


	5. So I'm So Sick Of You

"Draco, have you seen my Transfiguration book," Hermione whispered.

"What," Draco asked, looking at her clammy palor and too bright eyes.

"My transfiguration book," Hermione said straining to be heard, although her words came out in the same hushed wheeze as before.

"Are you sick," Draco asked coming closer and looking at her through narrowed eyes.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "A little bit."

"A little?

"Yes, I'll be fine," She said her voice loosing even more volume.

Draco shook his head and went over to the large wooden table. He picked up a few papers and shifted some books till he found what he was looking for. He came back and handed Hermione her book.

"You should rest," Draco said and Hermione shook her head.

"I can't," She said, missing the angry gleem in Draco's eyes.

He grabbed her arm, none to gently and marched her into her own room. Hermione couldn't even protest or struggle, she was too worn out. As soon as they made it inside he let go.

"Get into bed," Draco demanded, he was pointing to her large four poster in the most intimidating fashion. Hermione didn't move a muscle. She wasn't scared of him and he was definately not ordering her around.

"I will not," She croaked stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're sick, Hermione. Sleeping will make you all better," Draco said sounding very much like he was talking to a five year old. Hermione resented that, and there was the fact that he was totally right.

"I'm fine," She said, ending that statement pathetically with a cough.

"You are not, now get into bed," Draco said taking a few menacing steps towards her.

The expression on his face scared her. She thought he was capable of tossing her in there.

She dove onto her bed and lay ontop of the covers looking up at him. His blanket was draped over her chair and she remember with embarrasment that she hadn't given it back to him. He noticed though, because suddenly it was in his arms and then all around her. Draco Malfoy was tucking her into bed, with his super soft green blanket. Was something seriously wrong with this picture? Hermione was too tired to wonder about it.

She felt her eyelids droop almost immediately. She was a near insomniac though, and knew this supposed tiredness wouldn't be productive. She didn't know why, but she didn't sleep well anymore. She wished she knew why.

"Goodnight," She mumbled before she fell asleep.

Draco knew Hermione way too well. At four in the morning, he woke up to the sounds of someone walking in the common room. He immediately got up and opened his door. She was sitting on one of the couches, her Transfiguration book propped up on her lap. Every other second she sniffed or cough and even from where he was standing, Draco could tell she was not well in the slightest.

Angrily he marched across the common room.

"What part of rest do you not understand?"

Hermione looked up, her eyes huge and a bit surprised.

"I have things to do," Hermione tried to explain, "I am going to fall behind if I do not get my work done."

Draco glanced down at what she'd been reading.

"Give me that book right now," He demanded and she stiffly put it in his hands.

"This assignment isn't due for two weeks." He said slowly and Hermione winced knowing what was next.

"You obviously do not know how to care for yourself." Draco said in he same slow voice that was scaring Hermione so much.

"I'm fine. Give me my book," Hermione said petulantly.

Draco tossed it on the couch behind him and grabbed Hermione's arm's roughly. Once she was standing, he scooped her up and carried her to her room. All she could do was miserably sniff and give him dirty looks.

He dropped her on her bed and enjoyed the angry groan she gave as he pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"No matter what, you are going to lay here, whether you sleep or not is up to you."

Draco pulled a winged backed chair up to the side of her bed and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't go anywhere," Draco said and Hermione turned over so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

The first thing she heard as she woke up was his soft breathing. She moaned and put the pillow over her head. When this only made it harder to breath, she pulled it off and looked over at the boy sleeping in her chair. He was so presumtious, about her, especially. She wished someone else had gotten Head Boy, someone less demanding of her time and attention.

She got up, and stretched. She did feel much better, even though she didn't want Draco to know that. She grabbed some clothes and padded into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and washing her face, she came back into her room fully dressed and ready for the day. Draco was in the same spot. She walked over and gave his shoulder a good shake.

His response was to grunt and try to turn over, which proved difficult for him. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Get up. You've got an hour before classes start," Hermione said bossily.

"Mornin' to you to," Draco grumbled and got up, stretching out his kinked back muscles.

"Good morning," Hermione said in a flat and unfriendly voice.

"I've figured out your payment for my services," Draco said and grinned when Hermione first blushed and then looked peturbed.

"No way."

"Yes. I require a back massage. Tonight preferably, after Quidditch practice."

"You are out of your mind."

"No, dear. I am quite sane and sore from sleeping in that goddamn chair and saving you from yourself.," Draco said. Hermione shook her head and went to the door of her room, she opened it and waited. He knew she wanted him to leave.

"I never asked you to do anything for me."

"Exactly," Draco said and Hermionegave him a push as he walked past.

He chuckled and went to his own room to get ready.

Later, when Hermione was sitting in the common room, a pile of tissues on one side and a stack of books on the other, Draco came in, sweaty and flushed.

"Good evening, honey," He said making Hermione slowly raise her head to give him a cold stare. He ignored this and plopped down on the couch opposite the one she was seated on.

As she kept her gaze on her parchment, he started taking off his Quidditch gear. First the leather wrist gaurds, then the shin shields. The boots were next and then his green cloak. He pulled off his sweater, revealing a dark green t-shirt. He made himself get to his feet and he pulled off the shirt too, leaving him bare chested and gleaming. Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, his defined torso was perfectly porcelean, all except his shoulder which was a furious red.

He went and sat in front of her crossed legs, she looked down at his blonde head and tried to decide whether to aknowledge him or not.

"What happened to your shoulder," She asked, and went back to writing out her notes carefully.

"Bloody bludger," Draco grunted and she couldn't help but put out a hand and run it across the vivid redness.

He tensed, but let her touch him.

"I suppose you expect a massage," Hermione said. He laughed and nodded. "No."

"Hermione, please."

"I have work to do," She said flatly and he turned and lay his arm and his head across her book.

"What work?"

"Stop being childish. I have a Potion's essay due in a week and two more for History of Magic." Hermione said pulling her book from under his head and laying it on top of it, so she could continue reading.

Draco groaned and got up. She really was a bore some days.

Hermione looked in the bathroom mirror. Although she still looked sick, she could see signs of improvement. The only things wrong now, was the red under her nose and the rather large circles under her eyes, which she was convinced, had been there for a while.

She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and went into her room. Sitting in the same chair was Draco. He had brough himself a blanket this time and he looked tired as he huddled under it.

"Why are you here, again?"

"You're still not well. Obviously."

"You're so annoying," Hermione said in a fed up way.

"And your point is?"

Hermione gave up trying to dissuade him from staying in her room. She just got into bed.

"Goodnight," Draco said cheerfully.

"Night," Hermione muttered, turning so her back faced him. She lay on her side, her eyes wide open.

Once she thought he was asleep, she rolled onto her back and stared straight up at the blank ceiling.

"Why aren't you sleeping," Came a voice in the dark and Hermione groaned and turned her head to look at Draco.

"I can't."

"Why not," Draco asked and she shrugged, before realizing he probably hadn't been able to see it.

"If I knew that, I'd be sleeping," She snapped and she heard rustling and suddenly he was standing beside her.

"Did your mum ever sing to you?"

"No."

"Well my mum sang to me, when I was little and it always helped," Draco said and Hermione just looked up at him like he was crazy.

"You're going to sing to me?"

"No. You're going to sing to yourself. Yeah, that's kind of the point, Granger." Came Draco's tart reply.

"Are you a good singer?" She wanted to know.

"The best."

"Honestly?"

"Stop stalling and relax. If I'm that bad you can cover your ears and ignore me."

"Is this going to be like "Hush Little Baby"? Because I don't agree with being related to an infant."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"_Don't be concerned, you know I'll be fine on my own, I never said don't go, don't go. But I've hidden a note, it's pressed between pages you've marked to find your way back, it says, 'Does he ever get the girl'? But what if the pages stay pressed, the chapters unfinished, the story's too dull to unfold, does he ever get the girl?"_

Hermione listened. He wasn't a bad singer, she actually like his voice quite a bit, not that she'd tell him. She closed her eyes as he started into another song.

"_I fell asleep on a late night train, I missed my stop and I went round again, why would I want to see you now? To fix it up, to make it up somehow. Baby, I'll try again, try again, Baby, I die every night, every time. What I was, isn't what I am, I'd change back, but I don't know if I can. Still I'll try, try again, try again, Baby, I die every night, everytime. But I was made the way I am, I'm not a stone, I'm just a man, lay down arms and I will lay down mine, rip back the time that we've been wasting. God I wish you could see me now, you'd pick me up and you'de sort me out."_

Somehow it worked and she found herself drifting quickly off. Draco smiled contentedly as she sunk into slumber. The song he'd sang was for her, she had to know that.

Draco had been singing her to sleep all week and while she wouldn't tell him so, he sounded way good. Somethings in life really weren't fair. Why did someone so good looking also get blessed with an amazing voice? She looked over her Potion's essay once more. She had worked hard on it, and now as she waited for the ink to dry, she hoped it would bring her grade up maybe just a point.

Hearing Draco belt it out every night had made her want to sing as well. She had never had anyone hear her, but she thought she sounded decent enough. So as she sat alone in her room she sang to herself.

"_I think you know, because it's old news, the people you love are hard to find, so I think if I was in your shoes, I would be kind. I look out for you, come rain, come shine, what good does it do? I guess I'm a toy that is broken, I guess we're just older now. I want to stay another season, see summer upon this sorry land, so don't dust off your gun, without a reason you understand. I look out for you, come rain, come shine, what good does it do? I guess I'm a toy that is broken, I guess we're just older now. Who says a river can't leave its waters? Who says you walk in a line? Who says a city can't change its borders? Who says you're mine? I look out for you, come rain, come shine, what good does it do? I guess I'm a record you're tired of, I guess we're just older now."_

As Draco walked up to the portrait he could hear Hermione singing very loudly, a song he recognized as one he'd sang her. He smirked at the fact that she had remembered it and went in. She had stopped singing and was waving a paper in the air as she looked around for her folders. She kept all her due papers in a red one. He'd noticed it, the corner of which was sticking out from under the couch.

"It's there," He pointed out lazily and she scrambled to retrieve it.

"Thanks," She said lifting it up and sliding her parchment into it with a slight smile.

A neatly scripted T lay heavy on the top of the page. She looked at it and had to let it sink in. Her stomach turned on itself and she felt like throwing up. Her hands shook, she watched the paper fluttering more and more chaotically. Her breathing became shallow and faster. She could hear herself panting, but it was like she was somewhere else. Her vision swam. It was just about then that Hermione started crying. It would have been one thing if she'd just cried to herself, but she was having full out panicked sobs.

Draco ripped the paper out of her hand, he saw the T and knew why she was behaving so oddly. He gave Proffesor Snape a very dark look and pulled Hermione to her feet. She followed him with that pathetic dazed look still painting her now red face. He took her outside the classroom and made her lean against the cool stone wall.

"Breathe, Hermione," He said forcefully and she just looked up at him through her fringe and gasped. She wasn't calming down at all.

Draco grabbed her and gave her a good shake. She was scaring him and that made him angry.

"Stop it."

Hermione squeaked and looked more terrorized than before. Draco let go of her for a moment and stared at her pale face. She was shaking so violently and sounded so horrendous, he wanted to just walk away, just so he wouldn't have to see it anymore. He closed his eyes. Which of course didn't make it go away.

He felt her tiny fists gather the material of his grey sweater and his eyes popped open. She held onto him this way for a moment, swaying on the spot, then she was hugging him around the middle, holding on tighter than he'd thought her capable of. Lacking anything better to do, Draco patted her hair in sympathy. It was softer than he would have thought.

"It's only one grade, Hermione. It will hardly make a dent in your average. You'll be fine," Draco promised her and she nodded slightly.

She was still trembling and Draco finally sighed and put his arms around her, bringing her closer. She finally started breathing normaly, letting her breathing follow his.

"You really are a very strange girl. Have ever, even once gotten this worked up over a guy?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Thought so."

The door the the Potion's room burst open and they sprung apart quickly. Draco rubbed his arm absently and looked around for someone from his house to walk with. Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side and spirited her away. The last Draco saw of her, she was pointedly ignoring Ron's prattling on and was instead holding onto Harry's arm like she was going to fall over.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall for dinner nearly twenty minutes late. She felt much better than she had that afternoon. She'd ran to her room and taken a shower before she'd changed and come down. She even smiled slightly, when she caught Draco staring at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. There really was something odd going on with the Head Boy if he was concerned about her welfare.

She stopped behind Harry and reached over his shoulder to grab a pastry that looked, in her opinion, absolutely delicious. Harry grabbed her wrist and turned, inspecting her face for signs of her earlier freak out. She smiled kindly at him, showing, she hoped, that she was over it. She took a big bite of the pastry and Ron looked up just then. Seeing her he flushed bright red and opened his mouth several times.

"Hermione, will you go out with me," Ron asked bravely.

Hermione smiled as kindly as she could.

"I would love to give you the answer that you want, but I just can't. I'm sorry," Hermione said before she turned away and marched to further down the table to where Ginny was sitting with her friends.

Hermione opened her book, there was a slip of parchment placed there, just where she had last been reading. She unfolded the paper carefully. The neat scrawl across it wasn't unfamiliar and it made Hermione's stomach knot. It read;

_**Does he ever get the girl?**_

She slammed the book closed with such force Ginny looked up at her in surpise.

"What's the matter, Hermione." She asked shoving her auburn hair behind her ears.

"Nothing, I am just tired of studying. I am going to go to bed," Hermione said rather quickly and before Ginny would protest, she had gathered her books and was out the door.

"What's this," Hermione asked shoving the note under Draco's nose.

"My guess would be it's a note," Draco said laughing at her angry expression.

"Why don't you get the hint that we would never work," Hermione ranted throwing the note down on the floor.

"Moine," Draco said huskily and Hermione felt her skin prick, "You are amazing."

She'd never been called that before, amazing or Mione. She colored at his compliment and took two steps backwards and away from him.

"Draco Malfoy, you self-righteous prat, I don't want you," Hermione screamed and Draco just looked amused.

Draco stepped forward and clasped her dainty hand in his two big ones.

"Hermione Granger, I don't care," He said with such quiet force and Hermione felt as though he had slapped her.

"Draco," Hermione said hesitantly as he moved even closer.

"Shhh," He whispered pulling her into his arms.

He gently held her, his breathe warm and inviting against her throat. Hermione relaxed into his arms, resting her head on his chest. It felt nice to finally give into the temptation that had been haunting her all year.


	6. Right Where You Want Me

Hermione darted away from Ginny and stepped into Draco's path. He stopped short and they stared at each other for a moment. She very nearly reached out to touch him, before she remembered where they were.

"Proffessor McGonagall wants to see us tonight in her office," She said smiling slightly.

"I want to see you right now," Draco said seductively, he had grabbed her arm and was marching her backwards.

"Draco, not here," Hermione said but he was already stroking her face with his gloved hand. It was chilly out in the courtyard after all. Hermione remembered the snow that had fallen in spite of it being spring, only when her foot sank into a drift.

"To hell with them," Draco said, waving his hand back towards the busy courtyard, which seemed a lifetime away from where they were. It was cooler, Hermione's erratic breathing coming in short puffs in front of her face. They were in the shadows, effectively hidden from prying eyes.

Hermione's back smacked into a wall and her eyes widened. Draco smirked and tried to kiss her, but she squirmed away from him. His silvery eyes watched, as she looked around warily and then grabbed his hand, dragging him further away from the castle and any promises of warmth. He followed willingly, wondering where in the world she was taking him.

She suddenly stopped walking and Draco looked around, waiting to be amazed by something. They were standing in a field of pure white snow and it was slowly seeping in through the tops of his boots. He shivered slightly and then Hermione grabbed him around the middle, sealing her warmth into him. Smiling contentedly, despite himself he hugged her back. Hermione jerked slightly and Draco fell back onto his back. It was a moment before he realized she'd tricked him and he lay there looking up at her pink face with no emotion at all.

"What the..." He sputtered as she dumped snow on his head.

Growling, he got to his feet and saw that Hermione was trying to scamper away, back towards the castle. He wasn't having any of that. He ran at full tilt, his long legs eating up the ground between them with ferocious speed. Hermione stood a chance, but at the wrong moment she looked back to see where he was, and with her infamous clumsiness went sprawling into a drift.

Draco was on her in a second, he sat on her, and rubbed her already rosy cheeks with snow. He remembered getting into a snowball fight with Pansy once, and using the same treatment, she'd squealed like a pig. But Hermione was nothing like Pansy. She pushed up, nearly only with her stomach muscles and brought her face dangerously close to Draco's, he stared into her chocolate eyes, as lost as ever. Somehow she managed to flipped him over and she was off and running again.

Draco gave chase, catching up to her just as she entered the courtyard. Out of breath and red in the face, many of the students stared at them. Draco bent over and tried to catch his breath, Hermione on the other hand just took a few deep breaths and seemed fine. He realized she was in better shape than him.

"That wasn't fair," Draco said and Hermione shrugged, giving him his own smirk back to him. He could only stare at her. He couldn't quite remember when Hermione had changed, but she was turning into a little minx.

They walked with as much decorum as they could muster, back to their common rooms. Once inside Hermione shook out her hair over the fire, letting the icicles and bits of snow fall in with a hiss. She turned, fully expecting Draco to be there, waiting for her, but he had escaped into his room. She sighed and still combing ice out of her hair with her fingers, sat on the couch.

Draco had shucked his wet clothing and put on clean clothes. Even when he'd been dripping wet and freezing, he'd been warm at the thought of Hermione touching him. He shook himself. He was getting in very deep with the Head Girl. He came out of his room and saw her, sitting on the couch, her hair melting around her. He smiled to himself and sat beside her.

"Are you, perhaps, the Ice Queen?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Hermione said rolling her eyes, but her eyes went into focus when she noticed that Draco was inching his way closer to her.

"Aren't you cold?" Draco said laying his head on her shoulder and blowing warm air onto her cheek. She shivered and pushed him away. She got up quickly, afraid of him, not because he was scary, but because she felt _so _comfortable in his presence. It was unnerving. His touch set her skin on fire and she didn't want to go to pieces just yet.

"Get changed. You'll feel better," Draco said softly, even though he was staring intensely into the fire. Hermione could see the flames dance in his eyes.

She turned and went into her room. Running away from the problem.

Hermione had pulled her sopping hair into a bun and when she met Draco, a while later, she was cleanly clothed in a grey sweater and a black pencil skirt. He wanted to hug her, to see if her sweater was soft, but she looked delicate and unsure. He didn't want to push her over the edge again.

"I wonder why McGonagall wants to see us," Draco said waiting patiently as Hermione buckled her shoes on.

"I'm not sure. It can't be about our grades. We've been doing good in Trans. Maybe someone's complained about the immaturity of the Heads," Hermione said and Draco knew she was reffering to their earlier playtime in the snow.

"Poor them, we must set a better example, I suppose."

Hermione only looked at him solemnly and he winked, making her blush prettily. They went out of the portrait hole, both feeling stuffy and warm. Draco snuck a look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She looked anxious and healthy. Her stint as his patient had not indeared him to her, but it had worked. She was no longer keeping him awake with wracking coughs.

Her recovery made him proud, but now he had no excuses to bug her as much. Well, he did. He just pretended it was of infinite importance for him to know her better than anyone. Keep your enemies close and all that. She seemed to ignore this and call him an annoying bugger as many times as she could. But he kept coming back for more and she wasn't putting up as much of a fight anymore.

When they reached McGonagall's office door, Hermione grabbed the handle and turned to Draco. She was nervous, he could see it in her face, but she gave him a brave smile, before pushing the door open. Draco followed her, like he always did now.


	7. Away We Go

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I called you in her to tell you about a trip that the two of you will be taking. Now it's not widely known, but the Head Boy and Girl are rewarded for their hard work by being sent on a vacation. In fact, you'll be leaving in two days for a beautiful beach on Honolulu, Haiwii. You'll be there for two weeks and all expenses have been taken care of. It's a muggle resort, so please pack accordingly. Please make the most of this break before you have to crunch for final exams. You will have chaperone when you get there. Her name is Keyelle Moikiki and you are to show her the uttmost respect," Proffessor McGonagall said sternly.

Hermione's face lit up and Draco could feel his own face break into a grin. Two weeks away from studies and the nagging duties of being Head Boy sounded very good to him. Hermione was thinking along the same lines.

Completely stunned, they left McGonagall's office and walked back to their common room. Neither spoke, each other them deep in their own thoughts. Once through the portrait hole Hermione's face split into a grin.

"Haiwii," Hermione squealed throwing her arms around Draco and giving him a quick squeeze. She let go of him and neatly landed in a heap on the sofa her face aglow with the promise of a sunny vacation.

"It will be nice," Draco admitted and he went into his room.

He was going to pack, but when he actually got around to looking at his clothes he knew there was something wrong. Not one thing he owned was either muggle, or made for warm weather. His wardrobe was hung with black school robes, a black dress robe and his Quidditch uniform. None of it was ideal for laying out on a beach. He opened his underwear drawer. There were muggle swim shorts in there, that he had brought just in case. Blue with white habiscus flowers on them, very tropical. Now all he needed was something to wear for the rest of the 11 days.

He walked back into the common room and noted that Granger must have gone into her own room. Ignoring the fact that she might get mad at him for bugging her, Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hermione called and Draco swung the door open with little effort.

Hermione was moving between her wardrobe and her trunk picking out clothes and setting them on her bed. Draco could see the neat stack of clothes that already rested within her trunk.

"What do you want, Draco," Hermione asked as she placed a black one piece on top of her other clothes.

"You're not honestly going to wear that," Draco said wrinkling his nose and Hermione glared at him.

"Why not," she huffed.

"Hermione, you're a seventeen year old girl, shouldn't you be wearing bikinis," Draco questioned and Hermione's mouth twisted grimly.

"I'd rather not," Hermione said and Draco shrugged as if he had tried his best to convince her.

"That can't be the reason you came in here," Hermione said blushing as she stuffed her underwear into her trunk before he could inspect them.

"No, actaully. I just realized that I have no muggle summer clothes. I was wondering if you had any ideas on how I could obtain some," Draco said in his most elegant tone.

"I might," Hermione said without looking at him.

"Well either you can or you cannot, which is it," Draco pressed.

"I guess I could ask Proffessor McGonagall if we could go shopping before we go," Hermione said and Draco smirked.

"Of course she'll say yes, it's you after all."

"Get out of my room!"

"Love you too," Draco called as he closed the door.

Their means of travel were muggle. Draco was completely shocked when he and Hermione met the cab that was taking them to Heathrow Airport. It was an atrocious pink with large flowers painted on it, and a large sign advertising a London opera house. Hermione set her trunk in the back compartment of the car and Draco did the same, while peering around himself in wonder. Cars were whizzing by and Hermione had to pull him out of the street lest he be ran over. They both got into the cab and it the driver stepped heavily on the gas pedal.

"Buckle up," Hermione called shoving a strap into Draco's hand.

"What," He asked and she sighed and grabbing the strap from him, clicked it into the small device beside Draco's hip.

"If we get into a wreck you won't fly out the windshield," Hermione said and Draco just looked bewildered.

"Honestly, Draco! How do you get to King's Cross every year?"

"Apperantly not the same way you do." Draco said not answering her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled a book out of her small handbag.

"Why is that not suprising," Draco remarked as she flipped it open.

Hermione ignored him and went on with her reading. Draco stared out the window. Everything was rushing by so fast and he watched as the driver manuevered his car expertly around tight corners. But all this motion kind of made him sick, so he sat back in his seat and tried not to look at the scenery whirling by. Draco asked the driver how long it would take for them to get to their destination. In a stiff voice the driver replied in ten minutes they would be there.

Draco sat patiently until they stopped, then he fidgeted in his seat, but he couldn't understand how to get the seatbelt off. Hermione was stuffing her book back in her back when she heard Draco huffing irratabley next to her. She looked over and saw him glaring venomhently at the belt sitting across his lap. She chuckled to herself and leaned over and hit the button to release the buckle. She really thought Draco would have been grateful, but he gave her a dirty look as she unhooked her own belt and got out of the car.

Draco wasn't used to being unable to do things for himself, and seeing how easily Hermione dealt with these things, it only made him pout. He got out of the car and slammed the door harder than neccassary. The driver glared at him as he drove off. Draco and Hermione were left there, with two airplane tickets and their trunks. Draco found some carts and they put their trunks on them.

As they pushed their carts along, they saw tons and tons of people, lots of them in big tour groups. They nearly walked past their gate, but Hermione noticed it in the knick of time. They checked their bags in and headed over to seating area. Their plane was delayed but only slightly. They were flying to New York, then to California and then on to Haiwii.

As they sat there, Draco could feel peoples eyes on him. He looked around and spotted a group of girls his age. They were with an older lady who was irratabley reminding the girls to behave themselves on the plane. A few of the girls smiled as they realized Draco was looking at them. A few whispered and then laughed. Draco turned and saw Hermione looking at the girls out of the corner of her eye. She didn't look too happy. Draco smirked and put his hand on Hermione's.

"Darling, don't be jealous," He said mockingly and Hermione snorted and pulled her hand away from him.

Three of the girls actaully got up and came over to Draco. He was rather suprised at their moxy. One girl had dark red hair and was rather short. The other two were the same height, one had black hair and the other had blonde. They weren't bad in the looks department, but nothing compared to the girl who sat beside him sighing irratabley.

"Hi, I'm Priscilla. What's your name," The girl with the dark hair asked and Draco smiled at her.

"Draco Malfoy," He drawled shaking her hand.

"Me and my friends thing you're gorgeous," The girl said without hesitation. Indeed her eyes were trailing him up and down lustily.

"Well, of course. Because I am," Draco said smirking.

Hermione hit his arm with her book.

"Oh, who is that," The blond girl asked her eyes narrowing in dislike as she spotted Hermione.

"This bookworm?" Draco asked pointing to Hermione who gave him a death look. "Just my lovely girlfriend from school."

"Oh," The girls said simultaniously and in very disapproving tones.

"I am not," Hermione said angrily and Draco shot her a look.

"Well what is it," The red haired girl purred.

"She's just an aquaintance actaully. From my school. We hate each other," Draco said light-heartedly.

"Well that's good," The blonde said and Hermione's fists clenched.

Luckily the girls chaperone called for them just then and they left reluctantly.

"See you on the plane," Priscilla said winking at Draco and he nodded.

"Hoochies," Hermione muttered under her breath and Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, I think so as well," Draco said as if this would cheer Hermione up.

"Wonderful," Hermione said sarcastically and went back to reading her book.

When they were finally seated on the plane Draco looked over at Hermione nervously. Although his face didn't show it, he was quite worried about flying in this muggle contraption. Hermione stowed her bag under her seat and looked over at Draco. She pointed to his seatbelt and he nodded. He picked it up and put it across himself. Instead of doing it for him this time, Hermione just let Draco struggle until he finally clicked the belt in place. He looked so pleased with himself that Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Hermione nodded her head in a bored fashion as the captain made his pre-flight announcements. She was glad when they finally started rolling towards the runway. It was few minutes more before they were even close to taking off and Hermione could feel Draco tensing beside her.

"It's alright. Planes are perfectly safe. Just relax," Hermione said calmingly.

Draco looked over at her and she could see the almost pure terror in his eyes. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He squeezed her's so hard she thought he might break one of her fingers, but she ignored that. They finally were cleared for take off and Hermione told Draco to take deep breaths as the plane picked up speed. When they finally lifted off the ground and started to climb, Draco closed his eyes.

They finally leveled off and Draco let go of Hermione's hand, which was now red because of all the pressure he had put on it. Hermione rubbed her hand absentmindedly as Draco finally took the deep breathes she had been instructing him to take. She looked ahead of her and met the eyes of the blond haired girl who had come up to Draco earlier. She sent Hermione a dark look, that Hermione shrugged off completely.

The onflight movies started and Hermione plugged in her headphones and was flipping through the channels when Draco tapped her on the shoulder. She put the headphones around her neck and looked at him.

"How does this work," Draco asked holding up his own head phones and pointing to the screen placed in the back of the chair in front of him.

Hermione angrily shushed him, because the elderly couple beside them was giving him odd looks. Hermione leaned in, "Not so loud the muggles will wonder."

Draco didn't bother apologizing, he shrugged instead

"These are head phones, they go on like this," Hermione said grabbing his headphones from him and unwinding the cord first, stuck them on his head for him. Draco nodded as if he totally understood, although Hermione could tell he was utterly lost.

"Now you plug them in," Hermione demonstrated by plugging in his headphones to his armrest, "You turn this on and then you use this button to see what's on," Hermione explained.

Draco's eyes were glued to the screen as Hermione pushed the on button and it came to life. He pushed the button Hermione had indicated and started watching King Arthur. Hermione laughed at Draco's expression and then turned back to watching her own movie. The flight was a long one, and eventually Draco fell asleep leaning uncermoniously on Hermione. Hermione was still awake, and she let Draco lean on her, something that suprised her. She looked ahead and saw the group of girls all turned around in their seats to stare at her and Draco.

Those girls really were strange, they had no shame when it came to rude staring apparently. Hermione feeling stupid, put her head on Draco's and fell asleep.

When they woke up, it was with severe cricks in their necks and a warm meal on their trays. They had only slept for two hours, Hermione realized by looking at her watch, but it had felt like longer. She picked up the tin foil that covered her food and picking up her fork, ate ravenously. Draco was a different story, when he saw what his food was to be he wrinkled his nose and pushed it away.

Hermione had never dined with Draco Malfoy and she did not know he was a very picky eater. The vegetables on his chicken had totally grossed him out and he almost gagged as he watched Hermione shoveling this disgusting food into her mouth. Hermione wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin and looked over at Draco. His food was untouched and he was ignoring it pointedly.

"Don't you like chicken," Hermione asked.

"I like chicken, but I don't like it smothered in disgusting sauce and covered in vegetables," Draco said snottily and Hermione just shook her head.

The flight attendant came by and gave them warm towelettes and took their food away. Draco smiled at her gratefully and the flight attendant, although she had to be at least fourty and was stern looking, lit up like a Christmas tree under Draco's gaze. Hermione wasn't suprised then when she came back with the drink cart that she attended Draco first even though he was farther way from the aisle then Hermione.

"Good service," Draco said with a smirk as he sipped his club soda.

"I think I am going to take a walk around the cabin, don't want blood clots after all," Hermione said unbuckling herself and standing up.

"Oh, goodie, I need to use the toilet," Draco said and he after a couple of tries, unbuckled himself also and got unsteadily to his feet.

"Cramp, cramp," he complained as he marched past Hermione and into the bathroom.

When Draco came back out, he felt much better. He saw Hermione on the other side of the aisle talking to a young couple with window seats. She looked pretty happy from where he stood. He went to his seat and sat down. He was about to put the headphones on when a girl plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Hermione, it's about time. Now which movie should I watch, I've watched three already," Draco said before he realized he had addressed the wrong person.

"Sorry, you're not Hermione," Draco said nonchalantly, not even embarrased at his mistake.

"Nope. So how are you liking this flight," Priscilla purred showing every one of her pearly teeth as she smiled.

"It's my first actaully and it's been alright," Draco said and Priscilla nodded with interest.

"So why are you traveling with this Hermione girl if you can't stand her," Priscilla asked and Draco chuckled.

"To tell the truth, she adores me, can't keep her hands off me, it's rather sweet. Our school is sending us on vacation, we're Head Boy and Girl at my school," Draco drawled.

"Now isn't that just cute. But really you should be with someone a bit more... well normal. She's so strange, everytime I looked back at you two, she's either looking at you weirdly or she's reading a book," Priscilla said sniffily.

"Told you she fancies me. That's just how she is, she's been the top of our year since we began school," Draco said without a hint of bitterness.

"Doesn't she have a life," Priscilla asked snottily.

"Yeah, she's got two best friends. Both stupid and ugly. Hold on, look here, she has a picture of them in her bag," Draco said putting his hand into Hermione's bag and coming out with a photograph.

Priscilla looked at the picture and her eyes widened. Draco looked at her and realized that she didn't find Ron and Harry ugly in the least. This thought unsettled him. He stuffed the photo hastily back into Hermione's bag.

"Do all the boys who go to your school look like this," Priscilla asked and Draco stared at her before answering.

"I couldn't tell you. But I can tell you I'm the hottest one," Draco said arrogantly and Priscilla giggled.

"I can see that."

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat," Came a bossy voice Draco could have recognized under water, and he was grateful for her.

"Hermione, dear. I've missed you terribley. Please, Priscilla, I will talk to you later, but me and Mione need to discuss things," Draco said pointedly and Priscilla got up, but not before giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek.

He wasn't all that suprised, but Hermione glared venomously at Priscilla as she sha-shayed her way back to her seat. Hermione didn't say anything as she put her headphones on and stared angrily at the screen. Draco feeling like she wanted to be comforted, snuggled into her side.

"Hermione," he purred into her hair and she sighed.

"Draco, leave me alone," She said not taking her eyes off the movie.

Draco didn't move though and instead he fell asleep again. Much to Hermione's annoyance she couldn't shove him over either. Priscilla walked by a few times, prowled would be the more correct way to put it. She sniffed when she saw Draco's blonde head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just gave the other girl a simpering smile and went back to her movie.

When they arrived in New York they had to hurry to catch their next plane. They got on it in the nick of time. The flight was much the same as the first one, except this time the plane was smaller and Draco and Hermione had window seats. Another added bonus was that the giddy bunch of girls weren't there. Draco breathed easier without their annnoying stares.

Hermione and Draco slept through most of the flight, and were only really awake when they landed. Their next flight was delayed and they sat in the airport for over an hour. Draco bought them soda's and watched as Hermione looked longingly at a large atlas that was displayed in a shops window. Draco couldn't ignore it, so he went into the shop and bought the atlas. But not for Hermione, he rather liked lording it over her that once again he had something she didn't.

"It's just a stupid atlas," Hermione snapped as Draco read out to her for the twentieth time some information on the states of America, like the names of different cities and how many people lived there.

"But it's just so interesting," Draco said raising his pale eyebrows at her as if challenging her to think otherwise.

"Just shut up about it," Hermione said and she got up.

"Where are you going," Draco asked, but she pointedly ignored him.

It was pointless of him to ask her because he could see where she was going anyways, a few moments later she disappeared into a sweet shop. She came out a few minutes later clutching a large plastic bag of jelly beans. Plain old, Muggle jelly beans. Draco turned his nose up at the sight of them.

"They may not have every flavor, but they have pleasant flavors," Hermione said happily plunking down into her seat.

"Right," Draco said.

The last plane was bigger than the previous one and Draco was greatful for that. The only thing that was different was Draco and Hermione weren't seated with each other this time, seems when Dumbledore, or McGonagall booked their tickets they barely sqeaked them onto the flight. Draco was seated in a window seat next to a middle-aged woman with a penchant for leaning over Draco to see out the window, after a time he fell asleep, tired of constantly squeezing himself back into the seat so the woman next to him could see.

Hermione on the other hand was having a good time of it. She was seated in the middle section of the plane with boys on all sides of her. They were on their way to a math tournament in Haiwii. Hermione was glad to have some intelligent conversation that wasn't peppered with insults for a change, although she did find it somewhat uncomfortable not being able to relate anything of her life at Hogwarts.

She couldn't very well announce to them she was a witch. They'd just laugh. Their teacher, a Mr. Grimauldi, was very nice as well and Hermione found herself wanting to be a part of their Math Club.

"Hermione, you're British accent is absolutely a breath of fresh air," The boy sitting on her right remarked and Hermione laughed.

"You're accents are just as nice," She said politely, although she did admit to herself that she missed Draco's elegant drawl.

"You should come visit our school sometime. You'd love it there and we'd like you to come," The boy on her left said and Hermione smiled.

"That would be lovely."


	8. Summer Is Here

When the plane landed in Haiwii, Hermione couldn't tell what day it was to save her life, they had went back a full day she was pretty sure of that. To Draco it didn't matter.

The thing that was bugging him was that Hermione was giving out her number and e-mail to a large group of boys. Even though they were math whizzes they weren't totally geeks. Draco found himself standing outside their group waiting for Hermione to stop hugging the boys and get a move on.

"Bye, Hermione," The boys called as she finally waved them goodbye and walked towards Draco who was looking hacked off about something.

"Done with your little fan club," He said icily and Hermione shot him a puzzled look.

"I do believe that Draco Malfoy is jealous," Hermione said and Draco scowled at her.

But he didn't deny it.

"Let's get to our hotel," Hermione said and they began walking to the exit.

"How are we getting there," Draco asked and Hermione smiled.

"Another car, this time we'll be meeting our chaperone, Mrs. Moikiki," Hermione said as they walked out into the sunshine.

Immediately they knew they needed to change clothes. Draco was in his green Slytherin sweater and grey pants while Hermione had on a pink pullover and polar fleece pants, where they had come from hadn't been warm in the slightest. Hermione spotted a large yellow cab sitting outside, the driver stood outside in a bright yellow shirt, swim trunks and sandals. He was holding a sign that said "HERMIONE MALFOY".

Draco looked at the sign and smirked. Whoever had written hadn't realized it made it seem as if Hermione had Draco's last name. It was sure to grate on her nerves and sure enough Draco saw Hermione blush and physically stiffen when she saw the sign. She walked over to the driver, her head held high and Draco in tow.

"We're Hermione and Malfoy," She said peevishly and the driver grinned at her.

"Aloha, welcome to Haiwii," He said opening the door for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling graciously she let him take her trunk and stow it in the back. The driver did the same for Draco, and as soon as Draco had shut the door, they were off. This guy wasn't as skilled as the driver they had had in London, but he was still pretty amazing to watch. It was short ride, straight to the beach and Hermione gasped when they got there.

She had been excepting them to stay in a crowded resort with people everywhere, but instead they were taken to a large beach house. A woman stood outside of it, she was a native, for her skin was dark and her hair darker. She looked like a retired Miss America Peagant contestant gone to seed, because although she had a beautiful face, the rest of her was very filled out. She was just bordering the line of being curvy and being fat.

"I'm Keyelle. You two must be Hermione and Draco," she said in melidous voice.

"No offence, but Keyelle is a strange name. Beautiful, but strange," Draco remarked and Keyelle smiled at him.

"Draco is a strange name also. Why would a family want to name their boy dragon? Hermione is also strange, but being named after a goddes isn't a bad thing," Keyelle said and Hermione smiled broadly at her, while Draco just merely smirked.

"We should get on very well, I think," Hermione said.

"As long as you don't mind that I brought along a half dozen books and I may not respond to you when I am in the middle of one, yes I think things will work out fine," Keyelle said warmly.

Hermione smiled to herself, Keyelle reminded her, of her. The cab driver put their trunks down just below the steps to the front door of the house and Hermione and Draco had a time pulling them up the stairs. Mrs. Moikiki was of no assistance for she had her own large suitcase to struggle with. All were silent as they puffed loudly up the strairs. Mrs. Moikiki pulled a key out of her shorts and unlocked the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. As they dragged their trunks in, their jaws dropped. The house was beautiful.

All wooden inside with exotic looking furniture and beautiful paintings on the walls, was the first thing Hermione noticed. Draco liked the huge windows and big patio that he saw. Mrs. Moikiki looked at it as if she had seen this all before and went into the room she claimed as her own. Hermione and Draco chose their rooms, and dragged their trunks into them to start unpacking.

Draco's room looked almost the same as Hermione's although there were key differences. His bed had black sheets and on the wall were Chinese prints, a weird decorating touch in a Haiwiian beach house. He had his own bathroom, black marble jacuzzi tub, marble sinks, black toilet, it was very posh. He knew he was going to have trouble saying goodbye to this room.

Hermione's room was decorated differently, her bedding was purest white and on the walls were bright and cheerful painting of the beach and flowers. Her bathroom had a large clawed foot bathtub and a golden shower. The sink was red marble and all the towels were blood red also. The Gryffindor side of her was delighted.

Draco came into Hermione's room to see how her's compared to his. Hermione was splayed out on the bed, a blissful smile on her face.

"This is going to wonderful," She exclaimed.

Draco didn't answer her but instead peeked in her bathroom. It was nice, but nothing compared to his own, this he was sure of. He smiled at Hermione and then left her.

Draco went into his room and stripped down. He put on long green board shorts, a white shirt and some grey sandals. He felt much better. He went out into the living room and found Hermione laying on the couch in a disorganized manner, her nose, once again, in a book. Draco was slightly suprised to find her wearing a white cotton sundress.He couldn't help thinking she looked very good. She sighed and removed her eyes from her book to look at him.

"I've been wating for you. The rental car agency just sent over a car. I didn't know McGonagall had gotten us one. I think you'll quite like it. I want to go to dinner now, if you want to and Keyelle has given us permission," Hermione said and she got off the couch.

"Alright, let's go," Draco said and Hermione led him outside to the driveway.

Sitting there was the most beautiful car Draco had seen, although he didn't have much to compare it to. It was a candy apple red convertable porche. Hermione walked to the drivers side door and opened it. She had the keys in her hand she was very excited about driving the sports car. Draco got in the passenger's side reluctantly. He really would like to drive also. But he had no license and no way of obtaining one either, plus he'd never in his life driven before.

Hermione put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life and Hermione sighed happily at the way it purred. She pushed a button and the top slid off and into the little compartment it fitted in, behind the backseat. Hermione pulled carefully out of the driveway, but once they were on the highway, she threw caution to the wind. She sped up, her hair was blowing in the wind and she loved this feeling of power.

"Hermione, don't you think we're going a bit fast," Draco asked as he gripped the seat tightly and Hermione just laughed.

"This may be the only time I ever get to drive a car like this. We're not going fast enough," She said pushing the clutch in and shifting the car into a higher gear.

"Yeah, it might be the last time you drive a car like this if you kill us," Draco snapped and Hermione just smirked at him.

They completely passed the hotel they were going to dine at. Hermione had to back pedal until they found the right road. From their own beach house they could see the hotel just a bit down the beach. It was a large cream colored building with palms everywhere. Hermione had the valet park her car and she smiled at him as she hopped out the car and dragged Draco into the hotel.

Glass everywhere. That's all Draco could think. He could see his bewildered reflection everywhere and it was unsettling. The main lobby was shimmering in the sun, glass ornaments hung everywhere. To Draco, it was all so gaudy. He followed Hermione past the front desk and on to a large neon sign that said Kalou. They went inside and were led to a table by a smartly dressed waiter.

The atmosphere in the retaurant was dark and moody, but in a romantic way. Hermione looked slyly across the table at her companion, who was busy looking around him in horror.

"My father would kill me," He said shaking his head. He was surrouned by muggles.

"He's not here. Relax," Hermione said smoothly, picking up the menu and cracking it open.

Draco gave her a dirty look and picked up his own menu. Everything had pineapple in it. The waiter arrived and Draco ordered a pineapple laddened salad, while Hermione got a steak marinated in pineapple juice. He took their menus and the two teenagers looked at each other. For the first time in a long time neither had anything to say. So they sat in silence and watched the people around them.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Hermione finally said, setting her napkin on the table and standing up awkwardly.

Draco nodded his head and watched her walk away, her hips swaying in a pleasing way.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She was so pale! Why hadn't she noticed it before? She looked sickly, no wonder no boys wanted anything to do with her. Well except Draco and she tried heavily to resist him. She dried off her hands and left the bathroom. She was walking through the many tables when out of nowhere a large black object hit her in the head, followed by a body hitting hers. She stumbled and dissoriented, looked around, not sure what had even happened.

A warm hand grabbed her hand and she stared at the finely sculpted nails and dark skin for a moment.

"I'm so sorry. You're not hurt, are you," Came a very American voice and Hermione's gaze was drawn to his face.

She nearly stopped breathing. There was no way that a man should look so wonderful. His eyes were like dark liquid as they stared at her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione said feeling anything but.

He was balancing a large black tray on one tanned arm and he let go of Hermione to steady it.

"You're British," He said sounding mildly surprised and Hermione blushed and nodded.

"I really am sorry. It's my first day working here," He explained and he looked nervously around.

"I'll let you get back to work," Hermione said and he nodded distracdely.

She made it back to their table, flustered more than anything.

"I was going to come in after you," Draco drawled and Hermione laughed.

"A waiter waylayed me on my way back," She said and he looked at her oddly.

Their food had arrived while she was gone and she dug in enthusiastically. When they were paying their tab, she saw the waiter again, dashing by, his tray leaning precariously. He threw her a smile and a small wave as he passed, and when Hermione turned, a large smile on her face, she saw that Draco was scowling darkly.

They left after that, going outside to see a pristine sun set unfolding between the palms.

Hermione hopped into the convertable and started the engine. She pulled out all nice and slow like, but as soon as they hit the highway she let loose. She howled with laughter as they took a corner and Draco squealed. He glared at her venomously. He had a reason to be frightened. She was driving very carelessly, as far as he was concerned. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have never believed she was capable of being like this.

They reached the beach house alive and Draco unbuckled himself with shaking fingers and got out slowly. Hermione laughed at him again and sailed into the house ahead of him. He walked with as much dignity as he could muster up the stairs and through the door. Keyelle was sitting in a large arm chair, reading a book. He nodded to her and went to his room to fall asleep.


End file.
